


Green

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [155]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the stay at the prison, Carol and Glenn find gardening supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

There were a few broken planes of glass, but otherwise the old greenhouse seemed to be in good shape. Carol could see that whatever was growing inside had gone wild without anyone to tend it and there was green pressing against the walls and the glass roof. It made her extra careful when she opened the door, and Glenn covered her in case there was a walker inside attracted to the grinding noise.

They waited, hearing rustling inside, but the walker that approached the door was covered in vines and was easily dispatched. Glenn helped her pull the dead thing out from the doorway, and they cut through some more of the vines before entering. They still were careful in case other walkers were stuck in the plants, but the small building was cleared.

“Anything we can use?” Glenn poked at a few of the pots, not sure what was growing in any of them.

Carol was surveying the collection, looking at the tools stacked against the bench in one corner. “I think so. Seed packets, tools, some potting soil that is still in the bags. We might be able to take a few of those plants with us too and use cuttings or transplant them into the prison yard. Maybe even just add them to the cell blocks for some color.”

That sounds like a good idea. Break up the grey cement, bring flowers into the living spaces.” He shrugged, “What should I carry out first?”

“Let’s clear a path first, so it’ll go quicker.” She lifted a rake and started pulled at some of the longer vines, moving them to the ground.

He nodded and followed her lead, “I hope this is a good start.”

“It will be, we just need to get things in the ground and pretty soon, we might actually be able to feed ourselves without searching for scraps.”


End file.
